yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 024
Duel of the Dragons, Part 2, known as Victim Sanctuary: Become the Star Enveloping Destruction! Stardust Dragon in the Japanese version, is the twenty fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The Duel between Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski continues. Unconvinced that Akiza truely takes pleasure in bringing pain on others, he tries to reach through to her and get her to admit this and realize that she can think for herself. Summary Summoning the Dragons Akiza and Yusei continue their Duel. Akiza smiles as she inflicts more damage to Yusei with "Rose Tentacles". Yusei responds, saying that he was right, Akiza does enjoy inflicting pain. Slightly taken back, Akiza attacks him again. Yusei blocks with "Card Defense". As he begins his Turn, Yusei brings back the topic of Akiza enjoying inflicting pain. She tells him to quit saying that, that he's speaking nonsense. Yusei slightly turns the tables with "Junk Warrior" on his turn. The crowd are pleased to see Yusei take the upper hand. But Luna is anxious. She notices that Yusei isn't just fighting, he's trying to do something for Akiza. Akiza brings out "Black Rose Dragon" on her turn. Yusei's Mark of the Dragon lights up on his arm. She begins to lay onslaught on "Junk Warrior", but Yusei protects it and his Life Points with "Shield Warrior" and "Spirit Force". People begin to flee as the blast from "Black Rose Dragon" tears through the stand behind Yusei. The audience begins to hurl more abuse at Akiza, calling her a witch and telling her to scram. Akiza says it's true, she is the Witch, a frightful woman, who inflicts pain enjoys doing so. She laughs and explains that she finds it fun inflicting pain to those who drove her into solitude with her powers. Yusei solemnly stares back at her. "She enjoys it", he thinks, "but does she herself truly take pleasure in it?" Yusei Summons "Junk Synchron" and uses it to revive "Speed Warrior". Leo gets excited, seeing as this causes "Junk Warrior" to gain ATK. But Yusei tunes his "Junk" monsters to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". Yanagi wonders if this could be Yusei's Signer dragon. Leo is confused as to why Yusei didn't keep "Junk Warrior" who was stronger, but Luna assures him that Yusei is trying something. The rest of the audience stare in awe at the magnificent dragon. After that, Akiza is a nerd The Mark and Akiza's past Akiza utters about the "wretched mark". Thinking if she didn't have this power... Yusei exclaims that she never enjoyed her powers nor did she ever take pleasure in other's pain. Akiza concurs and explains that the birthmark is a wretched mark engraved into the monsters, who have transcended past people. This is why she hates herself, she tells him. Flashbacks of Akiza using her powers in the past are shown. But the more she invited destruction, the more they changed to impulses for destruction. She gave up being herself, she explains and lifts the Black Rose Witch mask in front of her face, saying she created another self. While wearing the mask, she is not herself, she continues. She is not indifferent to enjoying destruction or laughing at pain. That is when Sayer told her that she didn't need the mask. She is fine how she is. Those words saved her. She no longer needs to think, she only needs to live. Yusei interrupts, concernedly telling her that she needs to think on her own. Akiza shakes her head, saying she doesn't care, Divine will think for her. Yusei shouts over, telling her not to run from it. Melancholically Akiza says that she has to, she can't do anything. Yusei calls across that she can, the person who rejects that pleasure is inside her and as long as she feels that way she can still start over. There's still time for her to save herself. Upset, she quietly asks him to shut up. Yusei tries to help Akiza Yusei feels he can reach out to her. He orders "Stardust Dragon" to attack "Black Rose Dragon". He, Akiza, Luna and Jack's arms all begin to throb as their birthmarks react. A few petals are scattered as "Black Rose Dragon" is destroyed. "All I can do is feel", Akiza thinks as she lifts her mask towards her face and puts it on. This stirs some reaction among the audience. Akiza really is a naughty girl, Divine jokes. Akiza begins her turn and revives "Black Rose Dragon" with "Wicked Rebirth". She activates its effect, "Black Rose Gail" to clear the field. The audience brace themselves. Seeing the danger they are in Yusei uses "Stardust Dragon's" effect, "Victim Sanctuary", Tributing "Stardust Dragon" to negate "Black Rose Dragon's" effect and destroy it. Jack comments that Yusei is the same as ever. Akiza continues her turn. She Summons "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" as uses it to take out "Speed Warrior" and drop Yusei to his last 400 Life Points. "Amaryllis'" effect tears small chunks of concrete from the arena. One of which springs back at Akiza's face, knocking a chunk off her mask. Both dragons and "Amaryllis" are revived at the end of her turn. Yusei begins his turn and thinks up a plan for victory. He switches "Stardust Dragon" to Defense Position and equips it with "Prevention Star". Before Yusei ends Akiza uses "Synchro Back", returning "Black Rose Dragon" to her Extra Deck, to be Special Summoned again next turn, allowing her to use its effect. Akiza's resistance Akiza begins her turn, reviving "Black Rose Dragon". Her arm starts to throb as she does so. "Not so fun, is it?" Yusei asks. Akiza tells him to shut up. "It hurts, doesn't it?", Yusei asks. Worried, Akiza wonders why it's beginning to throb and why she isn't finding this fun. Yusei announces that the time for her to change has come. Her pleasure for destruction, which has tormented her all this time. Hasn't the pain changed into a pain that those who bear the birthmark all share? he asks. The mark is calling them, he suspects and for them to find the answer, they must think on their own. Couldn't it be that the birthmark holds the answer? Akiza responds to his words, asking what does a witch like her need to think about. As long as Divine shows her the way and loves her, she proceeds. Yusei won't have this. He interrupts, telling her that she needs to love herself. Akiza claims to be incapable of doing that. Annoyed, she yells that to Yusei and asks if he can see that she's suffering. Her hair clip falls out in her rage. Akiza's hair falls into its familiar bangs as she activates "Black Rose Dragon's" effect once more. Yusei uses "Stardust Dragon's" effect once again Tributing it to negate the effect and destroy "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza notices the pain fade, but with "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" now freed from "Prevention Star", Akiza prepares to attack for victory. For trying to make her think, Akiza calls Yusei a wretched foe. Yusei asks her, if that's true, then why is she crying? Yusei plays "Cosmic Blast" inflicting damage equal to "Stardust Dragon's" ATK to Akiza. With that the remainder of Akiza's mask falls apart. Aftermath Yusei is astonished to see Akiza's eyes flooded with tears. She cries to Yusei to help her. The audience starts roaring at Akiza, telling her she got what she deserved. Sayer comes to Akiza's aid. He puts his coat over her shoulders and escorts her out, telling her she done well and to Yusei that he's done enough. The MC declares Yusei the winner, while Yusei stares at Akiza as she leaves. Featured Duels Akiza vs Yusei Fudo :... continued from previous episode. Akiza activates "Ivy Shackles" turning "Shield Warrior" into a Plant-Type monster. Next she attacks and destroys "Shield Warrior" with "Rose Tentacles", (Yusei: 1200 Life Points) followed with a direct attack from "Rose Tentacles", but Yusei activates "Card Defense", discarding "Equip Shot" to negate the attack. Yusei draws "Junk Barrage". He Summons "Junk Synchron" and uses its effect to revive "Speed Warrior". he then uses them to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". Yusei equips "Junk Warrior" with "Junk Barrage" and has it attack and destroy "Rose Tentacles" (Akiza: 3900 Life Points). Akiza then takes damage from "Junk Barrage's" effect (Akiza: 2800 Life Points). Akiza begins her turn, so "Ivy Shackles" turns "Junk Warrior" into a Plant. She Summons "Copy Plant", which takes on "Junk Warrior's" Level. Akiza revives "Dark Verger" using its own effect and uses her 2 monsters to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon". Next she uses "Black Rose Dragon's" effect, removing "Wall of Ivy" from play, to reduce "Junk Warrior's" ATK to 0 and attack it. Yusei removes "Shield Warrior" in his Graveyard from play to protect "Junk Warrior", then he activates "Spirit Force", reducing the damage to 0 and adding "Junk Synchron" to his hand. Akiza Sets 2 cards. Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" which revives "Speed Warrior" in Defense Position. He uses "Junk Synchron" and "Junk Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". Yusei attacks and destroys "Black Rose Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon".(Akiza: 2700 Life Points). Akiza activates "Magic Planter" sending "Ivy Shackles" to the Graveyard to draw 2 cards. Next she activates 1 of her face-down cards, "Wicked Rebirth", bringing back "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza uses its effect to destroy all cards on the field, but Yusei negates it and destroys "Black Rose Dragon" by Tributing "Stardust Dragon" to using its own effect. Akiza Normal Summons "Phoenixian Seed" and Tributes it to Special Summon "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis". She attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" with "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis", whose effect destroys itself and inflicts damage to Yusei. (Yusei: 400 Life Points). "Black Rose Dragon", "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" and "Stardust Dragon" are all revived in the End Phase. Akiza activates "Overdoom Line" increases "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK to 3400. Yusei switches "Stardust Dragon" to Defense Position. He then activates "Prevention Star" equiping it to "Stardust Dragon" and selects "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from attacking. Akiza activates "Synchro Back", returning "Black Rose Dragon" to her Extra Deck. Yusei Sets 1 card. "Black Rose Dragon" is Special Summoned back to Akiza's side of the field. Akiza uses "Black Rose Dragon's" effect to destroy all cards on the field. Yusei negates the effect and destroys "Black Rose Dragon" with "Stardust Dragon". This causes "Prevention Star" to get destroyed. Yusei plays "Cosmic Blast". (Akiza: 0 Life Points) Yusei wins. Differences in adaptions * In the Japanese version, when Divine/Sayer gives his jacket to Akiza he did not say anything to Yusei. * At the end of the Japanese version episode Yusei had dialoge. In the dub it was Akiza.